


Left Wondering

by mamuras



Series: KyungChul and FRIENDS [2]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), K-pop, Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: “Kyunghoon is definitely a top.”“I’d say Heechul-hyung. He seems to be the one who always initiate.”Shindong laughed at the answers of the other members. “Too bad we won’t be able to find out who’s right.”Unfortunately, they did find out.





	Left Wondering

The members of Super Junior weren’t really surprised when Heechul finally confessed to them that he was long dating Min Kyunghoon. The frequent touches, the borrowing of clothes, the way Heechul has that spark whenever he looked at Kyunghoon, the way Kyunghoon smiles whenever he is with Heechul, the way they flirted on almost every episode. They all saw that coming.

 

Kyunghoon was also stunningly hot and Heechul was also infuriatingly pretty. Definitely a perfect pair. It had been a matter of time.

 

So when Heechul finally dropped the news, they accepted Kyunghoon wholeheartedly and everyone was actually pretty ecstatic for them.

 

That is, until this _new development_ came in.

 

“You’re joking,” Eunhyuk chuckled, staring at Yesung with his left brow raised. “Heechul-hyung is a top.”

 

A look of shocked surprise came into Yesung, followed by a loud snicker, and Eunhyuk wondered why. “You’re saying that Kyunghoon is a bottom.”

 

“What? we all know Heechul-hyung is a bit controlling.” Eunhyuk reasoned out.

 

Shindong snorted from behind the couch. “But it seemed to me that Kyunghoon-hyung can control the controller.”  

 

“Kyunghoon is definitely _a top_.” Yesung chided.

 

Shindong and Yesung made high fives, and Donghae burst in a fit of laughter. He looks at Eunhyuk, “Man, have you looked at Min Kyunghoon? If you can totally imagine Kyunghoon-hyung on all fours, then feel free to keep that idea.”

 

Eunhyuk frowned, deep in thought. Then he looked back at them. “I still think Heechul-hyung is a top. He’s too demanding. And Kyunghoon looks too innocent.”

 

Yesung shrugged, looking and nodding at the other members. “What do you think, Siwon? Sungmin?”

 

“I’d say Heechul-hyung is _definitely_ a top. He seems to be the one who always initiate and always in charge.” Siwon answered.

 

“I’d also go for Heechul-hyung. We all know how he can be super manly.” Sungmin added.

 

Shindong laughed at the answers of the other members. It seems like there’s a split of opinion between their group. “Too bad though. We won’t be able to find out who’s right.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unfortunately, they did find out.

 

 

* * *

 

“Kyunghoon-ah… please...”

 

Kyunghoon lunges forward, grabs Heechul, and slams his mouth against his, silencing his pleas which were half whimpers, half whines. Heechul’s voice wasn’t the only thing that was trembling. His legs too were close to giving out, had not for him bracing himself on the wall and Kyunghoon gripping Heechul’s hips so hard it would surely leave bruises.

 

“Please what?” Heechul groaned as Kyunghoon adds a third finger, scissoring and curling them, dismantling his bones and putting them back together all at once. Kyunghoon can definitely be a tease. He always had been. He always enjoyed making these moments last.

 

“You’re such a tease.” Heechul whispered back, whining with frustration. When Kyunghoon bites his shoulder, Heechul hissed, a sign of defeat. He doesn’t usually give in to Kyunghoon this fast, but he’s tad tired from today’s shooting, especially since his members were with him, so he immediately complied. “Please. Please fuck me. Now.”

 

Kyunghoon pulls his fingers out, and Heechul whines involuntarily, disappointed, until a warm body is pressed against his back. Heechul can feel Kyunghoon’s tongue hot against his skin, tracing, sucking and biting at it, making him tremble with anticipation, his mind already going hazy with pleasure. “All you need to do is tell me what you want.” Kyunghoon whispered to Heechul’s ear, pressing sweet kisses along his jawline and neck, and Heechul was sure he was going to fall to the floor. “Say it again.”

 

As of the moment, Heechul thinks he will surely lose his mind until Kyunghoon actually fucks hims senseless. “Sh-shit…” He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, “Please, Kyunghoon-ah… Fuck me.”

 

And with this, Kyunghoon slowly began to push in, kissing Heechul’s neck again, mouthing at it as he slid inside, watching Heechul’s expression crumble around pain and pleasure.

 

He's almost pinned against the wall now, hips rutting against it. It burns. But it _burns so good_. The ache of being split open and put together by Kyunghoon; He doesn't even have time to catch his breath until Kyunghoon thrusts into him harshly. Kyunghoon didn't take it slow this time. He just couldn't.

 

“You feel so good,” Heechul hears Kyunghoon murmured against his ear, warm breath flooding over his already burning skin. “So pretty. So tight— _so good_.”

 

Heechul whines, and for a moment he thought he was about to melt. Kyunghoon buried his face against Heechul’s neck as Heechul panted. He was gasping, but he felt full and he could feel the tension sweep excitedly across his limbs.

 

“Tell me who gets to see you like this.” Kyunghoon was moving again, falling into slow, rough, deep thrusts as he pressed Heechul against the wall. The latter was trembling so hard against the sensation. He could feel Kyunghoon moving against him and all he can do was arch his back, a groan raking through his throat and fists weakly thumping against the wall.

 

“No… one... O-only you...Kyunghoon-ah…” Heechul choked on an inhale, breath shivering

 

And then Heechul felt Kyunghoon pulling out, quickly but gently, and flipping him. Without warning, Kyunghoon lifted Heechul, his legs quick to wrap around Kyunghoon’s waste. And then he pushes in with one deep thrust, drawing out a cry from his throat, hips jumping up and setting a quick pace. Their new position allows Kyunghoon’s cock brush Heechul’s prostate, and with every thrust, Heechul became a moaning mess.

 

Kyunghoon lets out a bestial groan, then bit into his flesh, thrusting into him a bit faster and a bit rougher. “You..feel so…”  He was moving faster now, thrusts moving quick and titling just right to send jolts of pleasure through Heechul each movement. “Perfect… _So fucking perfect_.”

 

“Kyung...hoon...!” Heechul gasped, hands squeezing hard against Kyunghoon’s arms. His mind going blank, eyes snapping shut, succumbing to euphoria, the pressure and pleasure building to a point of break. And then Kyunghoon followed shortly, letting out a growl, his hands clamped down hard on Heechul’s hips, panting hard on his shoulders.

 

Kyunghoon slowly pulls out, the same gentleness as before, hands on Heechul’s hips as he lowered him to the floor. Heechul’s knees finally gave in. But before he could fall flat hard, Kyunghoon’s arms snaked around his waist and they both slowly melt down to the floor. Heechul was now on Kyinghoon’s lap and he's not sure how he got there.

 

And that's when they hear something drop, and a quiet swear.

 

“Who's there?” Kyunghoon shouts, the two of them suddenly froze.

 

And then there's the squeak of sneakers, and Donghae and Eunhyuk appear from behind the wall, faces flushed and eyes looking everywhere but Kyunghoon and Heechul’s faces.

 

“Um... Sorry... We were, looking for Heechul-hyung... We thought he'd might want to have dinner with us...” Eunhyuk trailed off, his jaw going slack as he stared at the two on the floor.  “ _Oh shit_. I can't believe I was so wrong.”

 

Heechul raised his head from Kyunghoon’s shoulder, eyes narrowing as he stared at Eunhyuk. “Wrong? Wrong about what?”

 

Donghae suddenly grabs Eunhyuk’s arm, yanking him away. They both start to back away, Eunhyuk throwing out a quiet “Nothing.”

 

“Wait, how long have you guys been here?” Kyunghoon asks, still looking scandalized.

 

Donghae and Eunhyuk glance at each other, “...Um... Pretty long enough.”

 

The two stepped out of the room, and Kyunghoon is suddenly quiet. He wants to disappear so badly right now.

 

 

* * *

“So you’re telling us Kyunghoon really let Heechul-hyung lift him up?" Yesung asked, his face creased, disbelievingly and an eyebrow raised.

 

“Oy…” Donghae softly patted Eunhyuk’s shoulder.

 

Eunhyuk sighed in defeat, “Fine. You guys were right. Kyunghoon-hyung is a top.”

 

Shindong turned to throw a look at Yesung, the two of them giving a slightly impressed nod as they high five each other.

 

Shindong spoke, a smirk on his face. “I told ya. But damn, I didn’t know Kyunghoon-hyung had that sort of mouth. This is… refreshing.”

 

 

 

 

Kyunghoon couldn’t look at Shindong properly when the two met again during the music video contest.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday Kyunghoon-ah!! ❤


End file.
